JTHM ramblings and songfic chapters
by himurainuyasha
Summary: Title says it all...::Complete!::
1. 1:Random dribbles

discalimer: this i my first fanfic and im gonna skip right to making a really random story with ramblings from johhny and HNB so hope you like it and go easy for now! .

chapter 1: one normal day for happy nooble boy.

Happy Noodle Boy walks over to his usual place where he sets a soap bow down and screams weird things that most people will not hear unless your in that park when he is.He stands on it and stares at people for awhile.

" PURPLY FLAVORED CHEESE IS NOT THE WAY FOR ME!!!! IF YOU STARE AT THE SUN TOO LONG BEES WILL EAT EVERYTHING!!!!OH MAN GOD!!! IS THAT A CLOUD?!?! ITS GOT TO BE!!! I CANT STAND IT!! SITTING THERE MOCKING ME!!!!!"

" um noodle sir?"

" YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BZZZZZING NOISE CEASE IT ANNOYS ME!!"

" COULD YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE?!"

" APPLE PIES HAVE GRAPY CRUSTS! AND THAT SHIRT DOESNT LOOK RIGHT WITH YOUR ORANGE PIMPLES!!!! A PINK HAIRED GIRL HITTING A RANDOM KID OUTSIDE YOUR HEAD WITH A GUITAR IS FUNNY TO RECORD!! DID YOU KNOW THAT JAPANS FAVORITE PIZZA TOPPING IS SQUID?! WELL YOU DO NOW!!!! I SEE THINGS!!!!!"Happy noodle boy jumps off his box and walks back home.

a/n: i know its short but ill make more when i write them down first k?


	2. 2: breaking the habit

JTHM ramblings and songfic chapters.

chapter 2: Breaking the habit.

Diclaimer: I do not own JtHM or Linkin Parks great song (s)..... but I like making them into chapters for a random story!

Memories Concern like opening the wound I'm peaking me apart again

Johnny sat on his hardly used bed and stared deep into his hands which were covered in the blood from a hotdog man you gave him the wrong amount of change.

You all asume i siiting in my room unless I try and start again

He slowly got up and walked over to his counter to wash them." why?"

I dont want to be the one the battles always chose. Cause inside I relize that I'm the one confused. I dont know whats worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I dont know why I instagate and say what I dont mean. I dont know how I got this way. I know its not alright.

" Why?! why is it that I have to do this?! Theres many other unworthy people that might just as well be tickled pink to kill to cover a wall in blood!!!"

So I'm breaking the habit... I'm breaking the habit tonight.

"WHY WONT I ANSWER?!"

Catching my cure. I tightly lock the door. I try to catch my breathe again

Johnny finally figures out that was defeated by himself yet again.

I held much more then anytime before. I had no options left again.

He grabs a random cup of Cherry-doom brain freezy and walks out of his house.

I dont want to be the one the battles always choose cause inside I relized that I'm the one confused I dont know how i got this way. Or why I have to scream. I dont know why I instagate and say what I dont mean. I dont know how I Got this way. I'll never be alright.

He walks down the street and a very odd manner. He was Humming a tune. He looked over to the 24/7 and smirked a evil smirk. He headed towrd the enterence.

So I'm Breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit Tonight

He walked into the slighty crowded room.

I'll paint it on the walls!! Cause I'm the one that Falls!!

He looked over to the spot he was looking for.

I'll never fight again. And this is how it ends!

He sorta jogged over to the spot and stared at what he was waiting for.

I dont know what worth fighting for. Or why I have to scream. But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean. I dont know how I got this way it will never be alright

He picked the item up and walked steadily but with a face that screams " I'm gonna kill you"

I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit...TONIGHT!

He finally reached his distination and handed the clerk his bag of senor salsa.

a/n: wow worked up to a great ending no? . DONT KILL ME!!! ::quiver quiver cry cry::


	3. 3:A Nightmare

**Chapter 3: A Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I dont own JtHM or any other Jhonen Vasquez stories but this one might even be a little distrubing.Oh and if you have the Hellsing Soundtrack( The anime Hellsing) This song is deicated to Track 11 : Bodhissattva of Cathedral.**

**Johnny was on his usual sleeping habits but this time he was so stressed he disided to go to sleep.He feared sleep though. He always had a freakish nightmare that within the next few days he would do. The nightmares are something NOONE wants to do not even if it costs them their lives.He worried if this was the right idea to sleep and fall into a near eternal hell. A hell that would never stop. Not even for sake of many lives. His hell was his life. He wanted to escape it. Deep inside he doesnt like to kill. But now he's too used to it. He pretty much does it unconsisouly.He doesnt like his life style.**

**" Maybe I should it would help and I'd might sleep forever and never see this world again and then maybe I will be at peace" He said that out loud before coaxing himself to sleep.**

**He's dream started out as a regualr Dream something that you would want to happen. He was in a different life. A much better one. Devi was also with him. They were at a resteruant. Possibly on a date? He was hopeful looking. He looked up from his drink to look into Devi's eyes. He never noticed that her hair fell perfectly over her face. She looked up and blushed as He finally broke out of the trance he was in.**

**" Are you having fun?" Johnny asked subconsisly but all that came out was" heh...." as he looked away somewhat ashamed of being cought staring.**

**" Hm....Is every thing ok Nny?" Devi asked looked worried.**

**" Perfect" Nny said as he gave her an akward smile. She also smiled and tilted her head.He looked away believing and knowing this was only a dream. She looked a bit concerned but though nothing of it.He looked back up and stared again like this was the only time he would she her happy when she was around him.She continued to eye what the resturant called a meal then looked up at Johnny. They sat like that forever until Johnny felt something bad was going to happen.He now started to stare as if he was never going to see her again. She looked at him with wondering eyes.**

**"whats wrong?" Devi asked out of concern and soon fear.**

**" Im getting a bad vibe" Johnny slowly said.**

**" dont worry its probley not-" Devi was cut short by a pain in her hand that was under the table. She picked her hand up only to see that there was a fork stabed through it. She sat there panting in horror . She looked a Johnny somewhat accusingly. She didnt have the nerve to talk to him thought but only to scream as a knife penitrated her stomach.She looked at Johnny horrified. Heer eyes slowly drifted shut as she fell on the ground. He ran over to her and pick her head up . Someof his tears splashing her cheeks. He looked around the resterant for help but noticed everyone else was eating like nothing happened like nobody saw what happened. He looked back down at her then over to the table only to have his eyes be caught by a shine off of some sort of metal. He noticed the shine was from a steel toed boot . He followed the boots to the head and gocked in horror as he stared back up at himself. The other Johnny smirked as he licked devis blood from the knife he used.**

**" YOU BASTARD!!" Johnny yelled as he slowly put devi down and punched the Other Johnny in the face. He stared at the killer with eyes that yell 'how dare you you son of a bitch' .Hecontinued to look only to find the other was still smiling. Johnny took a step back and fell to the floor. " I WANT TO WAKE UP !" He looked absolutely drespreate. He stole a glance at the knife the other was carring he grabbed it from him and pratically gutted himself. He woke up screaming.**

**He sighed seeing he woke up. But then greif struck his face he realized that he WAS going to kill Devi.He was not gonna let himself do that.He searched around the room of the spare sword or knife or breadstick something he could stab him self with. Burger boy watched this.**

**"_why do you want to kill yourself Johnny?"_**

**"What the hell do you care?! And get out of my room!"**

**_" like that will stop me"_**

**Johnny took a cold stare from the figurine thenthrew a lamp at it and watched as the peices shattered and broke the burger boy into millions of stompable peices.He gloomed over it head tilted to the side and an eye twiching. He picked one of the biggest peices of the now broken lamp and shoved it into his neck. He released his hand and leaned on the bed post as he slid to the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for death as the last image of devi passed though his mine.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUTHORS CORNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OK yeah it was good... and maybe I cried at the end and I was the one who typed it!! well fuck you all to if your laughing at me!! But this is a one chapter on a non-continues story so dont REview saying well your story ended seeing as you killed NNY off because the next chapter just so happens to be a songfic one!! now bugga buggaa review plz!**


	4. 4:The end

Random JTHM thingys.......yeah....

Disclaimer: I dont own JtHM OR Invader Zim....but I wish I did!

Johnny meets (sorta) Zim!

Johnny hurried the corner of a random alleyway and hit a steel door.

"OW! Watchout for self-hating steel doors that are self-activated!" Nny said outloud.

::ZIM::

"I'm Normal!"Zim said as he walked out of the 24/7 with a fist shaking in the air.

"Yum! Concrete!"Gir yelped as he licked a mailbox that was conveniletly placed in an alley that a certain homicidal maniac was talking to himself.

"Make love not concrete!Let's all be hippies and have sex everyday and grow pot in our backyards!"(A/n:Thank you tasuki-chan!)NnyScreamed as he poked Gir evilly only to find that poking metal hurts.

"AH! im being poked by a hamburger! "Gir said still licking the mailbox.

"Gir! Stop messing with random stick-like maniacs!"Zim yelled as he stood next to the robot.

"Hey! Sir and or madaam that sentence whould be completely true except I'm not just a maniac.....I'm aHomicidal maniac!"Nny corrected Zim.

Zim stared at the happy twig maniac and his eye started to twich.

"Ow.....mutant steel doors wil attack if you stay in this alley to long.....I'm gonna go chase aliens!" Nny said before skipping in the oppisite direction of the alien and robot.

A/N: That was my last chappie because i wanted to start another fic!C yah Nasa's!


End file.
